xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Clan
The Ancient Clan is one of the two most powerful and ancient clans that rule the Immortal Astral Continent. At Immortal Astral Continent this clan is divided into three different branches: Ji, Dao and Shi, each branch with an Emperor representing it, and multiple kings spread throughout the 36 States. The kingdom they reign over is called the Ancient Nation. Compared to the Celestial Clan, the Ancient Clan is far more united, swearing absolute loyalty to the ruling monarchy. If one of the country's emperors were to be attacked, the entire country would mobilize to protect them even at the cost of their lives. Even Grand Empyreans aren't above the Emperors, instead functioning as protectors to the kingdom. However, Grand Empyreans have the right to choose which prince shall become Emperor at the end of the last one's reign. History The lineage of this clan comes from an entity called the Ancient Ancestor, of which very little is known. When Wang Lin got the direct inheritance of this being, drops of his blood, he could see its origin and although confused he could confirm that this being is even older than Immortal Astral Continent itself, he could see how this being fought against a Celestial, the Immortal Ancestor, who tried to enslave him. From then on, the two clans have been bitter enemies. Ancient Order Ye Mo was the Ancient Clan responsible for their kind coming into being within Wang Lin's Cave World. He Characteristics and Cultivation The Ancient Clan members of all branches have gigantic true bodies. Their Cultivation is determined by the number of stars they possess, nine stars is the limit of each individual branch while those who then go on to practice the fusion of the three can have a total of 27 stars. Furthermore the stronger the bloodline the stronger the clan member is compared to his peers. For normal members of the clan, equivalent to mortals, they have humanoid bodies and a lifespan of at most five hundred years. Juvenile The first 3 stars of each branch are equivalent to a First Step Celestial Cultivator and the Clansman is considered a juvenile. In the Cave World at least they are encased inside of planets to develop during this stage. The First Star appears comparable to a Celestial Clan Cultivator up to Core Formation, the Second Star up to Soul Transformation and the Third Star up to the peak of the Ascendant Stage. It is possible for an Ancient to have an incomplete 4th star at this level, but they must bathe in the aura of a mature Ancient to complete it. Mature The 4th to 6th stars of each branch are equivalent to a Second Step Celestial's three Nirvana Realms, it is possible to have an incomplete Seventh Star, however, unlike the Fourth Star, no specific special requirements are stated to exist in order to complete it. At this point the Clansman is considered mature. From the 6th Stars, the Ancient Clan member begins to produce a inner being, something akin to a familiar or life bound beast. Ancient Gods favoured the Moongazer Serpents while an Ancient Devil was seen having tamed a mysterious Shadow and an Ancient Demon was shown to control a Humanoid being. They also tend to undergo the First Tribulation and Two Calamities at some point during this period, however extremely powerful ones will suffer it as late as the 7th Star while weak ones will endure it at the 5th, this seems to be dependant on the purity of bloodlines. Adult The last 3 stars of each branch are equivalent to a Third Step Celestial cultivator. At this stage the Clansman is considered an adult. At Seven Stars, their power appears equal to a Cultivator's Nirvana Void and Spirit Void stages, while Eight Stars seem comparable to an Arcane Void and Nine to an Arcane Tribulant. However, if one's blood is poor or they have only recentoy entered this stage, even a Nine Star can be as weak as Arcane Void. While at Eight Stars specifically, each Branch of the Clan manifests a unique set of armour and will endure the Second Trial and 3rd and 4th Calamities of their respective branch, which increases their power further still. Those who have reached 9 stars have the title of lord added to their respective branch in the clan. For example when Wang Lin first entered the Ancient Clan the guardsmen addressed him as God-Lord when he revealed his 9 Ancient God stars. Connecting, Fusing and Refining The Ancient Clansman can go beyond the Ninth Star by then practicing the powers of each branch. This will allow them to increase their powers and undergo the First and Second Tribulations for the other two branches in addition to their own, while only an Ancient Clansman late in this process can undergo the 3rd Tribulation and the last Three Calamities. For the first of the final three calamities, they can initiate it whenever they desire, but run the risk of failure, which will degenerate them into a beastly mindless creature. For the second calamity, the Ancestral temple must be opened by the Royal Family. An Ancient Clansmen's power at this point is decided by three factors: purity of bloodline, how well they did over the course of the Three Tribulations and Seven Calamities and how far they've managed to fuse the three powers. Those who have only recently started to fuse the three powers and possibly only recently gained Nine Stars in each Branch to begin with(although Wang Lin is the only known case of this happening) can be as weak as an Arcane Tribulant Cultivator. On the other side however the very least an Ancient Clansman who has 27 Stars and fully fused the three powers will achieve is power on the level of a Void Tribulant Golden Exalt. Furthermore it is also possible for Ancient Clansmen to become Grand Empyreans and achieve Heaven Trampling, just like Celestials. In the case of Grand Empyreans, they must do the same as Celestials and enter the Immemorial God Realm. In the case of Half Heaven Trampling, however, it seems to be tied to the final calamity as in the cases of both Wang Lin and Gu Dao, their Ancient powers entered Half Heaven Trampling after doing exceedingly well in the final Trial. In his case Gu Dao was given the Ancient Ancestor's direct inheritence. Wang Lin however had already reached Half Heaven Trampling as a Celestial and managed to cross the fourth bridge with his Ancient powers stacked on top of that by achieving three perfect Soul Splits and Fusions. Three Trials, Seven Calamities All three branches of the Ancient Clan undergo a set of trials called the 3 Tribulations and 7 Calamities: *The First Tribulation, typically endured at six stars, brings the Flesh and Bone Calamity, which destroys the body and forces the Clansman to try and sustain it. The more destruction they let happen however the fewer weakpoints they will have when the body is restored in a stronger state afterwards, so there is reward in taking the risk. *The Second Tribulation, typically endured at eight stars, encompasses the Divine and Soul Calamities. These refine the clansman's Divine Sense snd Soul. *The Third Tribulation is unique in that it has three Calamities instead of two and all three of them come at once. They are the Ancient Race Heavenly Blood Calamity, Ancient Dao Three Distractions Calamity/Three Soul Splits and the Blessing of the Ancient Ancestor which is by far the worst overall. While the first calamity can be endured on its own, a Clansman must then go to the Ancient Temples in the Immortal Astral Continent's Ancient Nation to make the attempt at the second and third, and this will spark great celebration throughout said nation. **The Ancient Race Heavenly Blood Calamity involves one refining all their Ancient Clan power into a single drop of blood and offering it to the Ancient Clan Ancestor to get his recognition. If they succeed, the Ancestor will send back a few drops of his own blood depending on the degree of his recognition, and the Clansman shall be reborn from it. **The Ancient Dao Three Soul splits is similar to the Bone and Flesh Calamities, the soul will be split apart a total of three times. The individual undergoing the trial can choose to pull their soul back together at any moment, but will recieve greater boons depending on how long they managed to endure during each split. One must enter the Ancestral Temple to undergo this Calamity. **The Blessing of the Ancient Ancestor is not truly a calamity, but a reward. The Ancient Ancestor shall bestow upon the individual who has reached this point a powerful reward, but what that reward is will vary from person to person. These Tribulations are meant to be endured one by one, which is why an Ancient Clansman of any Branch will typically reach Nine Stars in their Branch before taking the risk of learning either of the other two Branch's powers. In addition, because Ancient Gods are the strongest their 3 Tribulations and 7 Calamities are the hardest to endure, while conversely the Ancient Demons, who are the weakest branch, endure comparably easier trials with the Ancient Devils in the very middle. Gu Dao Gu Dao, also known as Grand Empyrean Gu Dao, is the supreme guardian and ruler of the Ancient Clan. Before Wang Lin surpassed him, he was acknowledged by the Celestials and Ancients to be the strongest entity in the Immortal Astral Continent. This is because before Wang Lin, he was the only cultivator in the entire continent to have reached Half Heaven Trampling, reaching the Fifth bridge unable to step into the sixth bridge. It is due to his influence that the Ancient Clan adheres to such a rigid monarchy. The reason the emperors of the three countries wield so much power is solely due to his backing. Each of them is provided with a treasure from Gu Dao upon their coronation which in Ye Dao's case, was a pill that could connect his life with that of another individuals. It is also implied that should an emperor ever face mortal danger, they would be provoking Gu Dao's wrath. Before his death, Ye Dao blurted out that Wang Lin would face death if he killed him as he had the protection of Grand Empyrean Gu Dao. The emperor of the Shi Clan also gave face to Wang Lin after he defeated Song Tian solely because he knew that Gu Dao would not interfere, instead of due to Wang Lin's superior cultivation and power. Ancient Nation The Ancient Nation is the superpower of the Ancient Order. The strongest members of this Nation are the Ancient One members who have achieved the fusion of the three clans power (Ancient God, Ancient Demon, Ancient Devil). There are three Countries that together form this nation, each country is composed of 12 States, which together then form the Ancient Clan's 36 States. They dominate the North and West regions of the Immortal Astral Continent, although with the North being somewhat contested. Dao Country - Ancient God Branch The Ancient Gods have scarlet cracks covering their skin and refine their bodies foremost, they possess up to nine stars located on their forehead. They are the strongest branch in terms of individuals and have the most members, but their country is the weakest of the three overall. They live in a city in the North Region that's as big as the Cave World itself. They were led by Grand Empyrean Xuan Luo and emperor Ye Dao before the latter was killed by Wang Lin and replaced with Luo Chen. Aside from Xuan Luo, the Dao Country also has the former empress Ye Wei as a Dao reserve. Ji Country - Ancient Demon Branch Ancient Demons possess very powerful, typically demonic spells and are shown to possess two horns on their heads, green skin and clawed hands. They can have up to nine stars in their left eye. They are the weakest branch in terms of individuals, but middle in terms of their overall country. They are known to be the most united of the three branches. Shi Country - Ancient Devil Branch Ancient Devils are shown to wield armour and weaponry seemingly formed from their own twisted Qi, they possess one horn on their heads, clawed fingers and green skin. They can have up to nine stars in their right eye. They are the middle branch in terms of individuals, but the strongest country-wise. They are led by the Ancient Shi emperor and Grand Empyrean Song Tian. With Wang Lin's assistance, Ji Du was established as the next emperor of the Ancient Shi. Quotes Category:Organisations Category:Clans Category:Immortal Astral Continent